


New Chapter (Markiplier x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark finds you standing on the edge of bridge during a walk, he tries to get you to come off but will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chapter (Markiplier x Reader)

You were starting a new chapter of your life and you hoped that it would be better than that last. Your entire life you had been looked down upon by everyone, even your parents. No one had ever thought that you had any potential in you....But that was before you had met Mark Fischbach. 

You wish you would have met him in a different circumstance but you couldn't always get what you asked for. The night that the two of you met was a cold one, the air crisp and everyone outside was trying to get somewhere warm. You weren't though. You didn't mind the cold because you had other things on your mind.

You looked down at the water that was a long way down from where you were standing. It looked inviting though you couldn't ignore the feeling in your stomach that you knew too well. It was fear. Normally you would listen to this feeling and react in a way that would keep you safe, but not this time...This time you were going to do what the fear didn't want. 

You were going to jump.

You knew that it was pathetic to even think about doing but you couldn't take it anymore. Everyone looked down on you, thinking that you were nothing but a child and that you couldn't do anything right. You started to think that they were right and that lead you to think that you were worthless. You weren't needed on this world. This world would keep turning if you weren't on it. 

All you had to do was jump.

"Hey!" You were shocked and almost fell as you turned to face the man that had made the noise. A man who you had to guess was in his twenties was walking over toward you, a worried expression on his face. You didn't think that anyone would notice you because everyone had gone inside and you were on one of the less busy bridges.

"Do you need help?" The man asked, now being a few feet away from where you were standing on the edge of the bridge. Your hands gripped the railing tighter, not wanting anyone to come. You were about to do it before he came. Why did he have to be here at this specific time?!

"Don't get any closer or I will jump!" You said, causing the man's eyes to widen and nod. He stayed where he was, leaning against the railing of the bridge as he looked up at you. He was far enough away so he wouldn't be able to grab you but you couldn't do it now. Not while he was watching...

"Okay, okay. I'll stay here." He said, "My name's Mark. What's your name?" You looked over at him, your eyes narrowed slightly. Why was he asking you this? He didn't really care what your name was....You decided that it wouldn't hurt to give him your name...

"My name's (Y/N)..." You said, glancing back down at the water that was below you before looking back over at Mark. He was lit up only by the street lights and it gave him a slight savior kind of look, like an alley way angel. You smiled to yourself as you thought about that but soon shook your head. It didn't matter now though...

"That's a nice name. I once knew someone with that name but she was a dog so... You're prettier than a dog..So...Why are you doing this?" He asked, concern in his dark eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know...I have always cared about others....Your someone and your alive so I guess I'm worried about you." You were shocked by what he said. No one had ever said that they were worried about you...Not even your own parents when you got really sick when you were seven. 

"Well...I'm always looked down on by everyone. They say that I'm just a kid and that I'm not gonna do anything in my life..." You said, looking down at the water as you went back to thinking about jumping...It seemed worth it in your eyes..Everything would end soon and you wouldn't have to deal with their comments any more.

"I don't think that you are a kid. You are an adult women who's opinions matter. Plus, your looking down on me right now~! I'm looking up at you~!" He said, smiling slightly.

You looked down at him and smiled a bit at his joke. You were looking down on him right now...You weren't sure why but you felt a warm feeling in your stomach..It was..nice..

"So, have you played the new Five Night's at Freddy's game?" He asked. You blinked, confused as to why he wanted to know...

"No..." You shook your head, moving carefully so you were sitting on the railing. It seemed like you might be here for awhile so you wanted to rest your legs for a bit.

"It's awesome. You should come over to my house and play it. I mean, you can do this whole jumping thing another day. It isn't like the bridge is going anywhere." Mark said, offering his hand to you. You looked down at his hand and then back at the water, thinking as to what you should do.

You took his hand.

Mark smiled and helped you down, leading you to his car so the two of you could go to his home. You weren't sure why you trusted this man but he seemed nice. Plus he was right about the jumping thing. It wasn't like you couldn't just do it another time.

"You got that box?"

You were broken out of your thoughts by Mark's voice. You nodded and picked up your box and walked toward the new apartment that you were going to share with Mark. 

After he had talked you off of the bridge, he tried to do something with you every week. You would watch movies together or play some video games. Soon your thoughts about how worthless you were replaced with comments that Mark had made, almost all of them being him complimenting you. 

"You excited? Today your starting a new chapter~! Everything before this was just background, but now is when your real story starts." Mark said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder once you had set your box down.

"Yeah. I'm really excited." You smiled sweetly, leaning on him and looking up at him. He really was your savoir. If he hadn't been there when you were on the bridge, you didn't want to think about what might have happened....

"Hope you don't mind being in a lot of my videos from now on." Mark chuckled.

"No, I don't mind. It is just a part of my new chapter." You said, realizing that everything was going to be alright from now on.


End file.
